goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The GoVengers
The GoVengers is a 2021 animation/action/adventure/comedy/sci-fi superhero movie directed/produced/written by DannyDeVitoOfficial and distributed by Vyond Studios and the directorial debut of DannyDeVitoOfficial. Based off of the 2012 hit film The Avengers, it is the first film in the Vyond Cinematic Universe. Released in January 22, 2021, the film was a big hit at the box office grossing over $37.5 million on a production budget of just $1 million. Several films are planned to be released after this film, including several solo films called The Simon Movie ''(which is slated to be released after this film), ''Caillou Anderson: Journey to the Unknown, Little Bill, and a sequel to The GoVengers ''called ''GoVengers: Evolution. Plot The film starts with an astronaut (Mrs. Martin) filming a live video to her class inside her spacecraft. Her goal is to teach her class all about what space is like as well as showing them what it really looks like. Shortly after this, her phone starts to run out of battery, so she stops flying the ship and attempts to plug in her phone. She is successful at doing this, but then her ship gets attacked by a giant meteorite and is blasted to an unknown planet far off in the galaxy, causing Mrs. Martin to be knocked back from the impact and her phone to be unplugged. Mrs. Martin's phone somehow picks up everything that is going on as her class starts to become worried if she will ever come back. The final thing Miss Martin films before her phone dying is a message saying, "If they're out there, they can save me." Caillou Anderson and Leo Martin (Mrs. Martin's son), immediately recognizing what she's talking about, race to the hallway and run to the GoVenger HQ to try to contact the rest of the GoVengers to assemble. We then cut to Brian Paul and Simon A. Williams, who have just finished their presentation at a convention center. They hop in their limo and drive back to their houses, and then we cut to Simon's house. Simon's dad, George T. Williams, is silently crying and looking at a picture of his wife. Simon, noticing how sad his father is, walks up and tries to comfort him while wondering what was going on. Simon's dad explains that his wife died on the plane ride back from their 25th anniversary, but stops explaining what happened after that and continues sobbing. Simon joins him too, and we then cut to Brian's home life with his silly and goofy father Jack Paul, who is watching Markiplier's reaction to the final night of Five Nights at Jack Paul 10. Jack Paul. noticing Brian, turns off his computer and asks Brian about his day and what happened at the convention center. Brian shrugs and says it was alright and that there were lots of people there, but his father says that he's been enjoying his day and that Five Nights at Jack Paul 10, the tenth game in a FNAF-ripoff series made by him, had just sold its 1 millionth copy. Brian is uninterested in this achievement, so he decides to go upstairs and to his room. More plot TBA. Category:Movies Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Superhero films Category:Vyond Studios